Children enjoy plush figures or toys, such as stuffed animals, but can grow tired of playing with them. For example, if the toy fails to serve no other purpose other than resembling a familiar shape such as an animal, children become uninterested in the toy. Previous designs have incorporated a limited level of interactivity between the child and the toy, such as by providing a voice box in the toy, but such designs affect the soft nature of the toy, which can hamper the toy's suitability as a soft cushion for a child to rest on. Interest remains in providing an improved level of interactivity while preserving the toy's fitness as a cushion for a resting child.